Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: Un pequeño detalle con el corazón puede ser mejor que el más costoso de los obsequios.


_***Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi***_

_**Este fic se escribe sin fines de lucro, sólo por gusto, entretenimiento y amor a Ranma ½.**_

**_Regalo de cumpleaños_**

Ranma Saotome se consideraba un hombre con un poco de mala suerte, pero estaba claro que en los momentos más inoportunos, sobre todo en los que involucraran a su prometida, su suerte no podía ser mala si no pésima.

Después de escapar de las locas prometidas, escabullirse de sus enemigos de siempre, evitar una celebración pasada por sake por parte de su padre y tío, al fin había logrado llegar al cine del centro comercial aunque la función para la cual Akane había comprado boletos ya había pasado. Quedaba entonces una minicena en el local de hamburguesas y luego tomar un helado, pero para su infortunio se cruzaron con Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka y Sayuri y la cena se volvió la oportunidad de celebrar con los amigos.

Una vez terminada la celebración, el par de chicos caminaron a casa en completo silencio, si bien los planes que Akane tenía no salieron del todo bien, al menos Ranma esperaba poder entregarle a la chica su regalo. Entraron a casa, se descalzaron y avanzaron hasta la sala. A pesar de la hora las luces se encontraban encendidas y toda la familia estaba esperando. Para sorpresa de los chicos, se encontraban limpiando una mezcla de crema rosada, masa negra y pétalos de flores pegadas por todas las superficies. Los peores temores de Ranma se habían hecho realidad.

-¿Pe-pero que pasó aquí?- preguntó una confundida peliazul

-Akane, Ranma ya llegaron- saludó tranquilamente Kasumi con la amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hijos, bienvenidos. Es una pena que llegaran en este momento- habló Nodoka mientras apuntaba el filo de la katana al cuello de su esposo en versión panda- Se presentó un inconveniente y esperábamos solucionarlo pero ustedes se adelantaron

-Mamá, ¿qué ocurrió?- en el fondo el muchacho esperaba que sólo fuera un malentendido

-Hijo, lo siento, de verdad traté de ayudarte con el paquete que me habías dado, pero tu padre y el maestro estaban discutiendo por... bueno, eso ya no importa... El maestro arrojó una de sus bomba Happo-dai-karin y pues... el desastre ocurrió.

Ranma cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios, además de perder todos los colores del rostro. Esa mañana le había encomendado a Nodoka que fuera a recoger unos encargos a la pastelería y a la floristería, los cuales serían para entregar a Akane al día siguiente por su cumpleaños. La mujer estaba feliz por ver que su hijo avanzaba aunque fuera un pasito en su relación con Akane, pero como siempre las disputas en esa casa eran pan de cada día. Por más que se esforzó en esconder el pastel y el ramo de rosas, el tonto de su marido y el viejo verde se dieron mañas de arruinar todo. El suspiro de decepción se hizo presente y la furia de ver arruinada la sorpresa invadió a Ranma quien atinó a tomar a su padre por el grueso pelaje y lanzarlo al estanque. Se dirigió con rabia a su habitación y se sentó en el futón mientras tomaba con sus manos su cabeza. Su madre ingresó minutos después y se ubicó a su lado -Hijo lo siento mucho, sé que te esforzaste mucho para conseguir el dinero y comprar ese obsequio a Akane, pero tú sabes que en esta casa siempre pasa algo.

-No te preocupes mamá, sé que hiciste lo que te pedí pero con los locos de esta casa la desgracia está asegurada

Nodoka tomó la mano de su hijo entre las suyas para darle ánimos -No te preocupes hijo, Akane no es una niña materialista y sé que ella entenderá. Pero por el momento será mejor ir a dormir

-Akane... de la rabieta ni le di las gracias- dijo mientras pasaba su manos por el rostro- Voy a...

Nodoka lo detuvo -Ya se fue a dormir, es mejor que hables con ella mañana- la maternal sonrisa de la mujer transmitió un poco de paz al joven de ojos azules, quien ayudó a organizar el otro futón y madre e hijo procedieron a dormir.

-Descansa Ranma.

-Buenas noches. Oye mamá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro hijo

-¿Por qué... por qué te enamoraste de papá?

La mujer que estaba de espaldas a su hijo dio la vuelta para verlo de frente, sonrió y suspiró antes de contestarle -Verás mi niño, tu padre siempre fue un poco torpe para algunas cosas, se veía casi ingenuo y me hacía reír mucho, creo que eso llamó mi atención. Siempre que me cruzaba con él trataba de actuar natural y todo le salía mal- rió- Era muy detallista pero siempre andaba corto de dinero, recuerdo que me regalaba flores de los jardines de los vecinos, me llevaba cartas declarando sus intenciones, me regala pequeñas postales que venían con unos dulces... era muy creativo. Un día, me regaló unas tarjetas, hechas por él mismo que valían por diferentes cosas: salidas al cine, paseos por el parque, y los más atrevidos por abrazos y besos- Cubrió su boca con su mano mientras soltaba una risita- En fin, él supo ganarse muy bien mi corazón con esos pequeños detalles -Suspiró- A veces no es tan importante el valor del regalo, si no que éste venga del corazón. Y ahora jovencito a dormir- dio la vuelta y se arrebujó entre la manta.

Después de algunos minutos se escuchó el ruido producido por Genma al ingresar en la habitación, el hombre entró de puntitas y se acomodó al lado de su esposa quien ya se encontraba disfrutando del sueño. Ranma seguía enojado con su progenitor, pero sabía que por más que le reclamara o le pidiera reponer los obsequios perdidos, no lo haría. De forma casi inmediata el hombre panda empezó a roncar.

Trató de cerrar los ojos y dormir para no pensar en las ganas de levantarse y ahogar con su almohada al mentecato de su padre. Dio una, dos, tres vueltas, trató de cubrir sus oídos para no escuchar esos ronquidos del infierno, una locomotora antigua haría menos ruido... Con el sigilo obtenido por los años de entrenamiento se levantó, caminó hasta su mochila sacando algunos elementos y finalmente salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras tratando de no provocar ningún ruido y se sentó en el salón donde la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la pantalla del gran televisor. Aún pensaba como una mujer como su madre se había fijado en un salvaje como su padre, sin embargo, podía entender en algo esa pareja cuando su madre tal vez no estaba del todo en sus cabales y su padre, era bueno... un hombre que había sido capaz de enamorar a su pareja, la había convencido de dejarlo ir cuando niño y después de dieciséis años y un par de malentendidos volvían como si nada. Recordó las palabras de su madre y tomó lo que había sacado de su mochila: unas tarjetas de cartulina y unos marcadores de colores. Pidió un poco de inspiración a Kami y empezó con su tarea.

Después de un par de horas, muchas tarjetas tachadas y arrugadas, Ranma se encontraba uniendo por el lateral con un lazo amarillo el grueso bloque. Dio un último vistazo a su creación y suspiró largo. Esperaba que usar las ideas de su padre, por primera vez sirviera de algo. Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a un cuarto conocido para él.

Las primeras luces de la mañana alumbraron el cuarto de la menor de las Tendo. Una ligera brisa recorrió la habitación haciendo que la chica despertara de sus sueños. Se levantó para asegurar la ventana convencida que la noche anterior la había dejado completamente cerrada. Acto seguido, acomodó las cortinas para dejar entrar en su totalidad el tibio rayo del sol que golpeó su rostro, una sonrisa se dibujó al recordar que ese día era su cumpleaños. Bajó la mirada al escritorio y encontró algo que la noche anterior no estaba. Tomó el pequeño paquete sin remitente en las manos y los sopesó antes de abrirlo ya en otras ocasiones las "prometidas" de Ranma, en especial Kodachi, le habían dejado algunos paquetes con sorpresas nada agradables. Lo alejó de su rostro y tomó una de las esquinas y la rasgó con cuidado. Cerró los ojos y la arrojó al suelo esperando alguna explosión pero nada ocurrió. Con cautela, volvió a levantarla y terminó de romper el simple papel que le envolvía. Lo giró para poder leer lo que decía su cubierta y levantó con curiosidad para leer la siguiente página y la siguiente hasta llegar al final. Akane no pudo contener una alegre sonrisa mientras salía de su habitación y se presentaba en el comedor, donde su padre, sus hermanas y sus tíos la esperaban con un desayuno especial.

Todos la felicitaron y abrazaron pero aún su prometido no hacía presencia. Miraba las escaleras expectante del momento en que él se presentará pero Nodoka irrumpió su pensamiento -Lo siento hija, parece que Ranma tuvo mala noche y hasta esta madrugada lo escuché que pudo dormir. Espero no te moleste que lo deje descansar un poco más. Yo sé que él se presentará más tarde y te felicitara como se debe- dijo en tono cómplice mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Akane se sonrojó ante la evidencia de sus actos y asintió ligeramente, después se alistó para salir con sus amigas quienes le tenían un día lleno de ocupaciones.

La noche caía en la residencia Tendo y Akane llegaba luego de pasar un día de paseos y compras. Llevó una mano a su pequeño bolso de mano y suspiró, esperando que su prometido estuviera esperándola. Y allí lo vio, sentado en el tejado sobre su habitación. La chica esbozó una sonrisa y le levanto su mano en saludo. Buscó la escalera y subió a hacer compañía al joven de la trenza.

-Hola Ranma- saludó tímidamente

-Hola. ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigas?

-Bien, Yuka y Sayuri me llevaron en tren hasta Tokio y estuvimos muy entretenidas

-Que bueno

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos mientras en el horizonte las estrellas iluminaban el cielo

-Ranma...

-Akane...

Sus voces se interrumpieron y el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Dime tú

-Akane... yo... quería darte un mejor regalo pero ya viste lo que ocurrió- las mejillas del joven de la trenza se tiñeron de un ligero rubor- mi padre y el maestro arruinaron el pastel y las flores

Sorprendida, Akane observó a su prometido -Entonces... ¿ese era mi regalo? ¿Y este?- retiró del bolso el pequeño talonario

Ranma asintió -era... disculpa si tu nuevo regalo no es tan fino o costoso como el otro

-Ranma... me encanta- dijo con la emoción contenida en su voz- Nunca me habían dado un regalo como este

-¿En serio te gustó?

Akane asintió mientras sujetaba las cartulinas en su mano - Muchas gracias Ranma

-Feliz cumpleaños Akane

La distancia entre ellos se iban reduciendo cada vez más, sus labios estaban más cerca de lo que nunca estuvieron y parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a besar

-Ranma y Akane, vamos a cenar- la dulce voz de Kasumi rompió la burbuja de romanticismo que se estaba creando entre los jóvenes de la casa.

Akane se dirigió a la escalera, mientras que un presuroso Ranma bajó de un salto y esperó a su prometida

Avanzaron un par de pasos hacía la estancia cuando Akane giró rápidamente, se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro y lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos. -Muchas gracias Ranma... mañana quisiera hacer efectivo el "vale" de la invitación a los helados, y pasado mañana el del cine, y tal vez el fin de semana el del parque de diversiones- dijo mientras lo soltaba y seguía el camino a la casa, dejando atrás a la estatua de piedra que era Ranma Saotome en ese momento.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Se dirán, ¿por qué esta loca está publicando un fic del cumpleaños de Ranma y Akane si fue ya hace más de veinte días? Bueno, las obligaciones del mundo de los adultos nos absorben y por más que queremos sacar tiempos y espacios para nuestros gustos a veces es un poco complicado. Pero bueno, no perdamos la oportunidad ya que hoy es el Día de Ranma y Akane y disfrutemos de este pequeño fic escrito especialmente para nuestra página de Fanfics y fanarts.

A todos muchas gracias por leer, por los reviews de "El cuarteto", a mi querida CarolFVargas por unirse a ese loco reto conmigo y por ayudarme a encontrar los pequeños errorcitos que a veces se me pasan.

Seguimos trabajando en "Por Honor" y "Simples Corazones" lento, pero seguro y jamás olvidado.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
